


Missing Coins

by AnimeAntagonist



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Thief, dragon - Freeform, promt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 10:10:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20655491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeAntagonist/pseuds/AnimeAntagonist
Summary: Something I wrote up from the prompt:Overtime you notice that almost all the spare change you leave around your house disappears to who knows where.





	Missing Coins

Now I’m suspicious, very suspicious. I could have sworn I left my key with £2 for my hot chocolate ran upstairs for a coat and the money is gone. It’s not on the side with the key, not on the floor surrounding it. Maybe I imagined leaving money there. Maybe in my rush to leave the money disappeared into thin air.  
Perhaps if it had only happened the once I could have kept believing that. Three weeks and almost 10 identical occurrences later, it can’t be a coincidence. From small bits of change to enough money for lunch the minute I let my eyes wander away from it it disappears.  
I tried staring at a 2 pence piece for varying lengths of time and before my eyes nothing happened. But, leave 5p on the living room floor then walk into the kitchen and back, it’s gone.  
It makes no sense I’m not kicking the money as I walk away or knocking it off a side. Then an idea struck me. I had a see-through money box that counted the change I put in it, what if I left that out in the open somewhere obvious? So one lazy afternoon that’s what I did.  
Nothing happened. Well the box was still on the sofa where I left it at least. But picking it up, that’s when I noticed, small claw marks encasing the clear money box. Something had tried to get in, to get to the money, and it had claws?  
So I was right my loose change had been disappearing and something was taking it. The creature had evaded all traps I’d set up. From a box to fall and catch them to hiding under a blanket waiting all night for it to appear.  
I’ve decided to try a new tactic, find the money. Surely after more than two months worth of these events it must have piled up by now.  
I started in the logical spot, cupboards. The ones in the kitchen filled with pots and pans but no money. The one under the stairs, full of junk and I need of a good cleaning but still nothing. Finally the wardrobe in my bedroom. Now this was the difficult one pushing through all the clothes to the boxes of shoes and memory boxes, I had to fight a nostalgia filled afternoon just to complete the search.  
But alas, the search heads no results. I don’t know where to turn to next, accept I did turn, like actually turn my whole body from my wardrobe to face the bed. And that’s when I saw it. Just next to my duvet cover that had been haphazardly thrown in a way to lay half on the bed and the floor was single 5p piece.  
Under the bed. Under the bed. Whatever had been taking my spare change could now very well be under my bed.  
Picking up the duvet I throw it back into the bed. Grabbing my phone I turn on my torchlight and lay on the floor looking under the bed. I reach under and move the suitcase out of the way. I nearly drop my phone with shock.  
Perched on a small pile of change is a baby dragon no bigger then the size of a rabbit. A bloody dragon?! How the hell did that end up there?  
It notices me and lets out a squawk of surprise. I quickly crawl backwards till my back is pressed against wardrobe. Their red snout stuck out from under the bed, the retreated before returning with a single £2 coin. Dropping it on the floor it then nudged it towards me. Do I take the coin? It’s only a small dragon, does that make it any less dangerous?  
Cautiously I crawl forward and take the coin. It lets out a happy chirp, guess that means it likes me... maybe, hopefully.  
What the fuck do I do? There’s a bloody dragon under my bed!


End file.
